Sakuzilla
by KeepsakeKey
Summary: Sakura learns a new jutsu, that can shrink people. She grabs Collin -OC- and shrinks him. Liking the feeling of being powerful, she makes herself giant before terrorizing the village. -Rated M for blood, gore, and death- Written for lollilolli from Gaia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto. I only own this story.

This OC is not owned by me. It is an actual person.

This story was written for '**lollilolli**' from Gaiaonline.

I don't particually like Sakura, but I don't dislike her, either.

So, any flaming for this story will be laughed at, ignored, saved, and put on my profile for all to see.

:'3

Story will be in the next chapter, because I only have a certain amount of words to use.

Bye!

* * *

Username:: Lollilolli

Anime/Manga:: Naruto

Characters:: Sakura and Collin

Plot:: After learning a new jutsu that will supposedly shrink people, Sakura decides she wants to test it out. She finds a random person by the name of Collin and shrinks him down to an inch tall. After being joyful that it worked, she decides to celebrate by taking Collin back to her house. At the house, Collin is forced to smell, lick and massage Sakura's bare feet. After a while she gets bored, and puts him in her sandal. She puts her sandals on and walks around, pinning Collin beneath her bare foot. She enjoys the feeling of a tiny person squishing underneath her foot, almost a little too much. Just then she gets an idea that she wants more power like this, and decides to try and reverse the jutsu's effects so that she can grow herself.

She is successful, and manages to grow to about 100ft tall. At her newfound size, she realizes the power she has. Now barefoot and wearing extremely stretched clothes, Sakura walks to a nearby city and decides to destroy it. She walks around stepping on random people for fun, picking people up and eating them, smashing buildings, and whatever else she wants at her new size. The possibilities are endless.

Rating:: Probably M due to gore and violence.

Word Count:: 1,000 - 2,000

Genre:: Horror

Other:: I want the descriptions and death scenes to be as detailed and gory as you can make them. :]


	2. Story

Sakura was sitting on a park bench, lightly tapping her lips in thought. She had just made a new jutsu, one that could actually shrink people. She wanted to try it out, but couldn't think of anyone to try it out on. Sighing, she stood up, deciding she could just grab some random person.

Walking along the dirt road, she kept her eyes out for someone who wasn't a ninja. It wouldn't fair to well for her if she had shrunk a ninja, if she was even able to do it quickly enough before the person attacked her.

Her eyes caught onto a boy that looked to be around the same age as she was. She noticed him to be Collin. He worked in the flower shop some times with Ino. As Inner Sakura danced around, she walked up behind him. She pursed her lips, looking both ways to make sure no one was watching, and then put her hands on his back. The boy turned around, right before he was shrunk down to a very small, one inch tall.

She couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed him up in her hands, all the meanwhile him yelling at her. She couldn't hear him correctly, for his voice sounded as if he were squeaking. Making sure her grip was tight enough so that he couldn't get away, she walked off to her house.

After quickly getting to her house, Sakura let herself in, placing the tiny Collin onto her coffee table. She sat on the couch, staring at him. "Well... What to do, now? I wanted to see if it would work, but now that it has, I'm not sure what to do..." Suddenly getting an idea, she bent down to take off her ninja shoe, grinning down at the tiny Collin, who was looking around for some place to hide. "Now, now. No running off." She grabbed him, then set her foot on the table, squishing Collin's face into it.

She frowned slightly as she made out the noise of Collin gagging. "Fine! I was just going to do that, but now, you have to lick my foot!" She grinned wider, pulling Collin away from her foot slightly so that he could lick it. "Well, go on."

Tiny Collin looked up at her, his face with a look of horror. His eyes went back to the girl's foot, then he gulped. He licked her foot, gagging again as he did so. Sakura pulled him away from her foot, laughing evilly. She then placed him inside her ninja shoe, placing her foot in afterward. She could hear the boy screaming as she stood up, walking around the living room before pulling him out.

Sakura had a thoughtful look on her face. She quite liked the feeling of a person under her feet. Getting an idea, she closed her eyes. "If I could reverse the effect..." Grinning to herself, she began to glow, her eyes opening with a jolt as suddenly, she burst through her ceiling.

As she grew, she looked all around her, seeing everyone looking up at her, people screaming and running. After she finally stopped growing, she determined that she was around 100 feet tall. Laughing evilly again, she dropped the little Collin, hearing him splatter on the broken roof below her. She felt like she had power, for a change. Her clothes were very stretched, and she was now barefoot.

Not bothering to see where she was going, Sakura walked through the streets of Kohana, relishing the sound of people squishing below her, blood and guts smearing on her feet. She reached down and grabbed a random person, who was shrieking. She paused for a moment, before biting the head off the person. His blood ran down her hand and into her mouth satisfyingly. She kept walking, stepping into buildings and killing more people as she went, putting the rest of the person's body into her mouth.

They were like chips, she mused, grabbing another person. This time, she just put the entire woman in her mouth, spitting out her shoes. The rubber tasted odd.

Everyone screamed and ran, not even trying to fight back. "That's right! RUN! Run like I used to!" She bellowed a laugh, stuffing a handful of people in her mouth. Blood ran all down her, but she continued to gorge herself on humans.

Sakura licked her lips, and then her fingers, looking around the now-destroyed village. "No one else? Come on now, Kohana is better then that, isn't it!?" She cackled insanely, before running off to another village nearby.

She did the same there, but lied down before rolling all around the ground, enjoying the crack of bones as her large body broke them. Now in a puddle of crimson blood, Sakura deemed herself ruler of the world. After all, no one could beat her! No one could even stand up to her!

Sakura licked her hands off before deciding to kill everyone, doing the same to every village she came across.

Everyone will be sorry that they had ever called her weak.


End file.
